


Blooming Hope [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sadness, Violence, Violence aftermath, Yearning, cleric of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: When had he seen him last? What had he been doing? Had he been not holding his own? Had he been struggling? Did Zolf see him fall but not notice? Why hadn't he stayed close?Is he still breathing?[A recording of a fic by Louffox]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Blooming Hope [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blooming Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485463) by [Louffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Blooming%20Hope.mp3) | **Size:** 5.45MB | **Duration:** 7:50min

  
---|---


End file.
